Thron Kailoh
The middle child of a maldraadi clan leader, Thron was always struck with wanderlust and a lack of purpose. With experience as a fighter and hunter, Thron's years as a clanswarrior and sellsword have hardened him to steel. Like many he has a favour with Dakeer to repay and believes it high time he worked for it. Biography Thron's father trained him personally, giving him lectures on where to strike an armoured foe, how to wear light leather armour for speed and for it to be loose for power and flexibility. Middle son of the Kailoh Clan he was often treated by others as a no one. The Clan already had their eldest son and the daughters were to be married off. While most noble clansmen, especially the middle children, yearned for attention he did not, preferring to train in combat and strategy in solitude. He sought to hone his skills and to make a name for himself purely by reputation and skill, not his family name. Being trained personally by his own father he developed an unbreakable bond with him, both father and son loved each other dearly. Thron became the son his father was fondly proud of even if he did not show it. However, Thron was accused of killing the Chieftan Lord's heir, an accusation where the only solution was death or exile from the Maldraadi isles. Thron left his home and travelled with a band of like-minded pirates, crossing over to the Triton Sea. There at the age of fiteen he engaged in piracy. looting, pillaging for over ten of his years. During this time he met a group sent to kill the Dark One Victus. Taking the advice of a Fiend Slayer and a flame ryukai inventor, he stayed with the crew to only better his skill at fighting. It wasn't long before he decided to leave the company of his fellow crew mates to explore the lands of Triton as a sellsword. It wasn't long before he was nicknamed "The Manbeast" for his ferocious anger and deadly skill with his father's Kuldasa, a Maldraadi blade that only the noble clanswarrior is allowed to wield. On his journey he discovered an injured girl named Jennisa Tevrys, a young noblewoman from lands afar, her family betrayed by the king himself. He then took her in and helped her recover from the injuries she sustained trying to escape from her burning home. Over ten years, Jennisa trained and hardened herself for that chance at revenge. Thron felt a connection with her, their stories and experiences similar. They later joined Dakeer's ship and became prominent members of the crew. After the failed invasion of Lasief and his Desert Elves, Thron traveled alone for a while, Jennisa married Luca and gave up her work with Thron, leaving him without a companion. He soon adopted a sabre wolf later named "Blade", training him up to be a mighty power companion on his many jobs. He has recently returned to Dakeer's crew, wanting to experience the sea once again. This time he fights with Blade, not Jennisa. Appearance Thron is a large warrior to be precise. Standing at 6'8, a muscular build, and a fierce, battle worn expression often etched into his face. His body is covered in many scars, some deep, others faint. He does a visible scar running down his face through a fight he had with a group of Desert Elf Knights. Personality Short tempered, and blunt but also a silent giant, Thron was born into Kailoh Clan as the middle son and trained in the art of Maldraadi dual combat. He feels as if he has little time for the concerns of the younger, frailer people of the world, but if one can prove themselves to him then Thron is deathly loyal and continously honourable. Even at a young age the maldraadi warrior "prince" was a force to be reckoned with even amongst his peers. However, whilst most maldraadi cared nothing for tactics and strategy, Thron was different. He knew that true strength came from body and mind in unison, to which he began to hone his mind like a sword and his body like a giant. He has a sense of honour that's built like a wall and far prefers upfront combat as appose to backstabbing and sorcery. He feels as if he has little time for the concerns of the younger, frailer people of the world, but at the same time he almost feels responsible to protect those who cannot help themselves. Abilities Thron, even amongst his own peers, is an exceptional Maldraadi warrior. Agile, yet strong and tacful. He can look for blind spots and weaknesses to his enemies' style if he so needed, commonly, he uses his sheer brutality and strength to defeat his enemies. His mind is as sharp as his physical prowess and ability with the blade. He can come up with good strategies and tactics for many situations that require a "Brute's" mind. He is also deadly with a blade, his most feared of skills. Equipment Items that this character possesses. Relationships What are this character's opinions on the other characters in the roleplay that they have met? Trivia Other. Category:Characters